Sous la douche
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: C'est la Saint-Valentin dans pas longtemps et Denki est célibataire. Tous ses amis sont en couple et lui il sait que la personne dont il est amoureux ne le voit pas ainsi... Event de la Saint-Valentin, thème "déclaration sous la douche"


**Bonjour!**

**Je reviens avec un Os sur le couple Katsukami... ça vous étonne? moi aussi! Allez donc un petit couple pour l'évent de la saint valentin! Mon thème était "sous la douche" avec Denki qui reçoit une déclaration! Alors oui je vous spoil mais je sais que très peu d'entre vous lis les notes d'auteur donc au pire je pourrais vous résumez la fin mais au cas ou je vais pas mit risquer...**

**Merci à Wei de m'avoir donné son avis et à Tsuishin pour l'avoir relu et corrigé!**

**Disclaimer: Le personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas!**

* * *

**Sous la douche**

Denki était allongé sur le canapé. Une jambe repliée et l'autre étendue sur Kirishima qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Ce dernier jouait sur la console contre Sero. Katsuki était sur un des fauteuils et était concentré sur son téléphone. Kaminari regardait la partie en cours sans grand intérêt. C'était un dimanche soir comme un autre.

L'électrique reçut un mail et c'est avec toutes les peines du monde qu'il souleva son téléphone jusqu'à ses yeux. C'était de son père. Il lui avait envoyé la photo d'un très beau collier. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il reçut un second message où était demandé son avis sur le bijoux. Il resta perplexe mais envoya qu'une version plus discrète plairait beaucoup mieux à sa mère. Son père le remercia et la discussion s'arrêta là.

Denki ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cet étrange échange. L'anniversaire de sa mère n'était que dans deux mois, son père ne prenait jamais autant d'avance pour faire les cadeaux... Est-ce-qu'il avait fait un truc pour énerver sa femme et qu'il voulait se faire pardonner ?

D'un coup une petit ampoule s'illumina au dessus de sa tête. Ce week-end c'était la Saint Valentin. Il se releva de sa position, surprenant ses amis.

« Cette année on a rien prévue pour le 14 ! Dit il paniqué. On fait comme d'hab' ?

Ah, ... Désolé mon pote mais je vais le passer avec Mina. Fit Sero. Si je loupe notre première Saint Valentin je peux dire adieu à notre relation.

Quoi... »

Kaminari n'y croyait pas, leur ami les abandonnait lâchement ? Pourtant depuis trois ans ils les avaient toujours fêté ensemble pour aller contre ce système stupide, qui rappelait aux célibataires qu'ils étaient seuls ! Il tourna alors la tête vers Kirishima pleins d'espoirs. Ce dernier avait détourné la tête et frottait ses cheveux bruns aux reflets rouges.

« Désolé Bro, mais j'ai prévue une soirée avec Izuku...

Mais les gars... je croyais que notre amitié c'était à la vie à la mort !

Vas dire ça à Mina ! Je me ferais égorger, et je tiens trop à la vie mon pote !

Tu sais bro, c'est pas que je veux pas mais... j'ai déjà tout prévu, et Izuku quoi... »

Denki soupira. Il était vrai qu'Ashido pouvait être effrayante. Elle était très fleur bleue aussi, et Hanta était fou d'elle... Kirishima, lui, avait galéré pendant presque deux ans pour enfin voir ses sentiments lui être retourné. Ça faisait à peine deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Kaminari s'était déjà un peu imposé pour le nouvel an qu'ils avaient voulu passer en tête à tête. Midoriya était gentil, il accepterait sûrement mais lui et Eijirou en seraient déçus.

Kaminari tourna alors la tête vers Katsuki mais celui-ci n'était déjà plus dans son fauteuil... C'était une blague? Tous ses potes l'abandonnaient ! Il allait se retrouver complètement seul pour la Saint Valentin... Comme une âme en peine. Tout le monde aurait un samedi soir bien remplit et lui se morfondrait tout seul dans son coin. Il gémit de désespoir puis regarda dans la direction que Bakugou avait prise...

Il aurait aimé passer la soirée avec l'explosif, mais il savait que son amour était loin d'être réciproque. Il baillat et salua ses deux camarades avant de prendre la direction de son étage. Dans l'ascenseur, il s'appuya contre la paroi et perdit son regard sur la porte. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses sentiments qui le torturaient. Il devait peut-être se trouver quelqu'un...

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il arriva dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, le visage contre les coussins. Il eut une soudaine envie de pleurer mais se retint. La Saint Valentin c'était vraiment la fête la plus nulle qui soit... Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile. Il s'habilla et descendit déjeuner avec ses camarades tout en baillant toutes les cinq minutes. Il salua tout le monde avec le sourire, sa peine de la veille oubliée. Mina se mit derrière lui pour lui coiffer ses épis, une habitude qu'ils avaient prit depuis le début de l'internat. Elle aimait bien coiffer les garçons, seul Kirishima et Denki avaient accepté d'être ses poupées le matin. D'ailleurs Eijirou avait plus souvent les cheveux attachés que pleins de gels, ce qui lui allait vraiment bien. Midoriya lui avait même fait la remarque et depuis on ne l'avait jamais revu avec sa coiffure en pique. Kaminari trouvait ça vraiment stupidement niais, mais il savait que si Katsuki lui avait fait le même genre de commentaire il aurait fait la même chose. L'amour rendait vraiment bête.

Il regarda le blond cendré du coin de l'oeil. Katsuki ne semblait n'avoir jamais aucun problème à se lever le matin et encore moins se coiffer. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il venait tout juste de hurler sur Todoroki, arguant que ce dernier était stupide. Denki n'avait rien entendu à la conversation mais c'était un spectacle habituel.

"Hey mon pote, l'interpella Kirishima. Pour samedi, on peut passer la journée ensemble aux arcades si tu veux, Izuku est d'accord pour qu'on se retrouve le soir."

Denki leva les yeux au ciel... Eijirou avait dû tous expliquer à Midoriya, il ne pouvait jamais rien lui cacher. Bien sûr que le vert allait lui proposer une solution, ce petit génie trop gentil n'allait pas laisser un ami se morfondre. Il regarda dans sa direction pour le voir le saluer timidement avec un léger sourire. Aucun d'eux n'allait lui dire que ça les embêtaient, ça c'était sur, mais quand on les connaissait depuis trois ans c'était facile à comprendre que leur trop grande gentillesse faisait toujours passer le bien être des autres avant le leur.

"Je refuse ! Dit il.

Mais hier tu disais que...

Hey Kiri, tu as vraiment envie de passer tout ton samedi avec moi ?"

Ce dernier grimaça n'osant pas répondre même si ça se voyait sur son visage. Kaminari retint un gloussement et tapa dans les côtes de son ami. Kirishima le remercia, soulagé, et ils tapèrent leurs poings ensemble. Kyoka en face d'eux, n'avait rien loupé de l'échange. Elle soupira, son meilleur ami pouvait être parfois tellement stupide. Au moment de rejoindre leur classe, elle le tira un peu à l'écart de tout le monde et lui ordonna de venir dans sa chambre le soir même.

Une fois les cours terminés, Denki se précipita vers la chambre de son amie. Quand il ouvrit la porte, sans frapper, ce fut pour recevoir une prise jack en plein milieu du front. Il hurla de douleur et porta les mains à son visage. Kyoka lui cria dessus. Quand il releva la tête ce fut pour voir une Jirou furax, les joues rouges. Il remarqua alors derrière la demoiselle, Setsuna de la classe B, et surtout la petite amie de la brune. Il comprit qu'elles devaient sûrement s'embrasser quand il avait débarqué. Elle finit par se rasseoir sur son lit et obligea le blond à faire de même sur la chaise en face d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, mais il attendit que Kyoka parle.

"Dit tu pense pas que ce serait le moment ? Demanda t-elle.

Le moment pour ? Dit-il.

Fait pas l'idiot !"

Elle le frappa à nouveau sur le front, amenant une grimace sur le visage du blond. Il bouda légèrement et lança un regard un peu perdu à Kyoka. Setsuna rigola doucement avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie pour l'apaiser. Elle se tourna alors vers Denki avec un petit sourire.

"Tu sais que Samedi on est le 14 février ? Demanda Togake.

Oui je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler...

Tu pense pas que ce serait le bon moment pour avouer tes sentiments à Bakugou ?

Que... comment ? Bégaya t-il."

Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Il regarda Kyoka qui tourna la tête sur le côté. Il hurla son nom avec un ton trahit. Il cacha alors son visage dans ses mains. Si ça continuait comme ça toute l'école serait au courant avant Bakugou, parce qu'il ne comptait pas lui dire ! Absolument pas ! Il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il entendit Jirou soupirer et savoir s'il lui avait demandé pour en venir à cette conclusion. Il couina. Comment pourrait-il lui demander ça ? Elle n'était pas bien !

"Écoute si tu lui demande, tu sera fixé.

Ah, mais tu comprends pas ! C'est de Kacchan qu'on parle, si je lui dit et qu'il refuse, c'est une mort certaine qui m'attend et une humiliation totale !

Si ça se trouve il va pas accepter. Proposa la jeune fille.

Me laisse pas avoir de faux espoir s'il te plaît... Gémit-il."

Kyoka savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Elle espérait que son ami allait ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda sa petite amie qui haussa les épaules. Kaminari ne fit que grimacer devant l'air déçu de son amie.

"Je peux y aller ?"

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, mais le laissa partir. Denki fut assez heureux de sortir. Il savait que son amie ne voulait que son bien. Une fois dans le couloir il souffla, être amoureux de Katsuki s'avérait bien plus compliqué que prévue. Il descendit dans la salle commune, pour voir Kirishima à table à faire ses devoirs en compagnie de son petit-ami et de ses amis. Iida et Izuku étaient d'ailleurs dans une conversation qui devait porter sur les maths et, au vue des regards perdus de Kirishima et Ochaco, ça ne devait pas être compréhensible.

Quand Eijirou le vit, ses yeux rouge se mirent à briller. Il lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il vienne avec eux. Le blond se posa alors sur une chaise et se rendit compte que le cours qu'ils étudiaient n'avait rien à voir avec les maths... Il sentit alors la main de Kirishima serrer sa manche de veste avec force.

"Je comprend rien . Chuchota t-il. Todoroki nous récite juste le cours, Iida nous fait des explications à rallonge et Izuku part dans des analyses à n'en plus finir...

Je préférait encore que ce soit Bakugou qui nous aide. Mumura Ochaco à côté d'eux."

Il était vrai que Katsuki, bien qu'il soit très strict et peu patient, il avait l'art et la manière d'expliquer correctement les choses. Il fallait être attentif et de ne pas redemander plusieurs fois. Denki tapota sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami en signe de soutien.

"Kaminari, n'as tu pas des devoirs à faire toi aussi ? Fit Iida.

Ah, je …. Oula il se fait super tard ! Je devrais aller prendre une douche !"

Il tenta de s'esquiver et se leva de sa chaise prêt à partir alors qu'Ochaco et Kirishima semblaient le supplier de les emmener avec lui. Il allait presque arriver à l'ascenseur quand une main le tira en arrière. Il déglutit en pensant que Tenya l'avait finalement attrapé mais une voix grave résonna près de son oreille le faisant frissonner de haut en bas.

"Vous savez pas vous y prendre pour expliquer à ces idiots !"

Denki en aurait presque éclaté de joie de voir Katsuki s'inquiéter pour lui. Car oui, quand on connaissait Bakugou il fallait lire entre les lignes : la phrase qu'il avait dit signifiait clairement qu'il n'allait pas laissé Todoroki, Midoriya ou Iida tenter d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Kaminari car ce dernier n'y comprendrait rien, et qu'il allait donc le faire lui-même pour être sûr qu'il ait de bonne note.

L'électrique se fit tirer par le bras jusqu'à la table et fut assis de force à côté de Kirishima. Katsuki arracha le cahier des mains d'Izuku et commença à lire le cours silencieusement. Il se retourna alors vers les trois autres. Quand il commença à parler Denki piqua un stylo et une feuille au rouge pour tout noter. Il n'avait pas envie d'oublier quoi que ce soit.

Au bout d'une heure, de quelques cris et pleures, les devoirs étaient faits et les cours compris. Kaminari souriait niaisement, il était content d'avoir passé du temps avec Katsuki. Il le perdit rapidement quand une question franchit les lèvres de Kirishima.

"Au fait Katsuki, tu passe la Saint Valentin avec Camie cette année?"

Camie était l'ex-petite amie de l'explosif. En faite personne ne savait vraiment s'ils avaient rompu. Ils avaient l'air de se voir assez souvent et de s'échanger des messages chaques jours. Denki ne l'a détestait pas, mais moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait. Elle était toujours accroché au bras de Bakugou et ce dernier ne semblait pas en être dérangé.

Tellement plongé dans ses pensés, Kaminari n'entendit pas la réponse donnée. Katsuki était déjà partit vers l'ascenseur, il le regarda disparaître derrière les portes en métals et soupira. C'était une des autres raisons qui poussait Denki à ne pas se déclarer. Il était persuadé que son ami voyait régulièrement la demoiselle, et sûrement pas que pour parler... Pourtant Kyoka lui avait affirmé que c'était juste sa jalousie qui parlait.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il l'alluma pour voir de quoi il en retournait et reconnut le nom sur l'écran comme celui d'un ancien senpai qui était diplômé de l'école Shiketsu, Seiji Shishikura. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, depuis l'examen pour l'obtention de la licence héroïque ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des messages. Seiji lui demandait ce qu'il faisait samedi. Kaminari fronça les sourcils et répondit qu'il n'avait rien de prévue.

"De Shishikura:

Ça te dit d'aller au cinéma et puis au restaurant après?"

Denki fut surpris par la demande, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient quelques chose tous les deux, mais cette fois ce serait pour la Saint Valentin. Cela pourrait porter à confusion, non ? Il est vrai, que fut un temps, Kaminari avait ressenti de l'attirance pour son senpai mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour Katsuki était plus fort.

Il pesa le pour et le contre. Rester seul samedi à se morfondre en pensant à Katsuki, ou avoir la possibilité de sortir et passer un bon moment ? Il n'y avait pas photo ! Peut-être que si la soirée se passait bien il pourrait envisager quelques chose avec Seiji après tout... Il finit par envoyer une réponse positive, sans remarquer la personne qui lisait par dessus son épaule.

"Tu lui as dit oui ?"

Il se tourna vers Kirishima qui lui faisait de gros yeux, comme s'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

"Ouais...

Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais que ce sera la Saint Valentin et qu'il s'attend sûrement à quelque chose... Marmona Kirishima.

Bah pourquoi pas ? Shishikura est plutôt beau gosse, et puis ça m'évitera de passer la Saint Valentin tout seul.

T'es pas sérieux ? Si c'est juste pour pas la passer tout seul...

Écoute Bro, soupira Denki. Toi tu sera avec Midoriya en amoureux, tu peux pas comprendre ! Je veux pas être tout seul comme un con. Et puis s'il doit se passer quelque chose avec Shishikura, et bien il se passera quelque chose.

Bakugou va pas aimer..."

Denki leva les yeux au ciel, il savait que Katsuki ne supportait pas vraiment Seiji. L'explosif avait la rancune tenace, et Kaminari avait eut beau tout faire pour changer les choses, à chaque fois que le nom de Shishikura était mentionné Bakugou montrait les dents.

"Je sors avec qui je veux quand même..."

Il souffla et décida qu'il était temps de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher. Il n'avait pas encore mangé mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment faim. Il partit dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et redescendit. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au premier étage où il croisa Izuku lui aussi les bras chargé dans l'intention de se laver.

"Désolé pour samedi. Souffla le vert. Si tu veux tu peux rester avec nous...

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un rencard ! Dit il joyeusement.

Ouf... j'avais peur qu'à cause de moi tu te retrouve tout seul."

Midoriya était vraiment trop gentil, il était prêt à gâcher sa Saint Valentin pour pas que Denki se sente esseulé. Ce dernier était vraiment content de son inquiétude. Il sourit à pleine dents, heureux que Kirishima soit avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bain commune et posèrent leurs affaires chacun dans un panier. Izuku se dirigea vers les places assises pour commencer à se laver, alors que Kaminari alla directement vers les douches. Il s'apprêtait à poser sa serviette quand il entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom. Il se retourna pour voir Katsuki avec un air renfrogné collé sur le visage... C'était pas bon pour lui, pas bon du tout.

Les yeux rouges se bloquèrent dans ceux dorées, et Bakugou avança avec aplomb en direction de l'électrique qui recula jusqu'au mur. Denki tenait sa serviette contre son corps nu, le dos appuyé contre le carrelage glaciale de la douche. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Katsuki l'avait coincé. Kaminari tentait de garder ses yeux sur les rubis de son camarade mais il avait l'impression qu'il le sondait tout entier... Il couina presque de désespoir. Pourquoi personne d'autre n'était là quand il le fallait ? Il n'y était pas censé y avoir aussi Midoriya dans cette foutue salle de bain ?

"Kacchan... Fit Kaminari. C'est assez gênant comme position. J'aimerais bien prendre ma douche en fait...

Tu compte vraiment sortir avec l'autre Meatboy ?"

Denki écarquilla les yeux. Comment Bakugou était-il au courant ? Non, en faite c'était évident : Kirishima avait toujours été mauvais pour garder les secrets de quelqu'un... Du moins, quand ça parlait de relation de couple, étrange que Mina n'ait pas débarqué à son tour...

"Sei-seiji est un mec sympa quand on apprend à le connaître. Bégaya Denki."

Il savait que ce ne serait pas un argument recevable par le grand Bakugou Katsuki. Quand ce dernier détestait quelqu'un il était difficile de le faire revenir sur sa décision. Seiji Shishikura était dans le top 1 des gens qu'excrétaient l'explosif. Même Izuku n'avait jamais atteint ce stade, et être au dessus du vert dans la liste était un exploit. Bon il est vrai que leur relation depuis leur première année s'était améliorée, pas au point d'être vraiment ami mais c'était déjà ça.

Tout ça pour dire que Katsuki détestait ce mec, et que voir un membre de sa clique s'acoquiner avec un ennemi, c'était loin de plaire au blond... Mais que pouvait-il dire pour sa défense ? Seiji lui avait proposé un rencard pour le 14. Kaminari, désespéré d'être encore un célibataire alors que tout autour de lui des couples pullulaient, avait décidé de donner sa chance à Seiji. Le garçon était plutôt mignon, il était devenu acolyte depuis son diplôme l'an dernier, un parfait gentleman... Comment refuser?

"C'est une blague ? Menaça Bakugou.

Je ne crois pas ? Tenta Denki."

Katsuki frappa du poing le mur à côté du visage de Kaminari qui ne put empêcher un petit cri de terreur de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Annule ! Grogna t-il.

Mais Seij...

Annule ! Hurla Katsuki. Le 14 février tu es déjà pris de toute manière.

Ah bon ? »

Denki tentait de chercher dans sa mémoire, mais il était sûr que non, il n'avait rien de prévue du tout. Ou alors il n'avait pas écouté, ce qui était fort possible... C'est vrai que les deux années précédentes ils étaient restés entre potes, mais vu que Kirishima sortait avec Izuku, Sero avec Mina...

Bon Kaminari aurait apprécié passer une Saint Valentin en tête à tête avec Katsuki, mais pas sûr qu'ils aient la même vision de cette soirée. Passer la fête des amoureux ensembles serait une épreuve, et il était sûr que l'explosif ne ressentait pas la même chose !

« Toi et moi on a rencard le 14 au soir ! Est-ce-que c'est clair ? Dit il.

Je.. oui. »

Alors là, Kaminari était totalement perdu. Il vit la tension quitter les épaules de Katsuki. Ce dernier sembla adopter un visage plus neutre. Il s'écarta et passa une main dans les cheveux de Denki. Puis il le vit lui tourner le dos pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Kaminari tendit une main vers lui tout en s'avançant d'un petit pas.

« Quand tu dis rencard, l'interpella Denki, tu veux dire comme deux personnes qui s'aiment ?

A ton avis abruti ? Lança Bakugou. Avec qui d'autre tu veux avoir un rencard le jour de la Saint Valentin ? »

Il vit un sourire supérieur s'afficher sur le visage de Katsuki. Ce sourire qui voulait dire qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne le disait. Denki rougit. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et recula contre le mur. Il démarra la douche au même moment et couina sous la surprise. Bakugou venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour sous la douche, alors qu'il était totalement nu !

* * *

**Et oui je m'arrête là, et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être frustré! En faite je sais que Arthy va l'être, fufufu! Bref je vous remercie d'avoir lu et j'espère que ce petit Os vous aura plus!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, et je vous dit à la prochaine!**


End file.
